Night I Can't Remember, Girl I Can't Forget
by Simba Kid
Summary: Songfic of 'Girl I Can't Forget'. Takes place after Sly 3. Sly and Carmelita go on a date, Sly gets drunk, and you can read the rest. Rated 'M' for major alcohol usage, sex, but no rape, and major fluff.


Hey, Simba McCloud here. Normally, I write Star Fox fanfiction, but I couldn't resist doing some Sly Cooper stuff. Rated 'M' for alcohol usage and sexual references.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Sucker Punch Inc. with the exception of Joe Lupus, the bartender, the greatest videogame company since Sony, and the song 'Girl I Can't Forget' belongs to Fountains of Wayne, the greatest band since Queen. I don't own Budweiser, either.

Preface: This story takes place after Sly 3. Sly faked his amnesia, and Bentley and Murray know it, but Carmelita doesn't. However, Sly isn't a thief anymore. He's a cop! I'll give you a muffin if you can guess why. If not, read and find out. On with the songfic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, she picked me up in a German car  
And she took me out to an Irish bar  
Where I drank some beer in a plastic cup  
'Til I had some trouble standing up  
**_

As soft snowflakes fell from the sky outside his apartment, Sly Cooper sat in the easy-chair, sipping some orange juice and massaging his aching head. From what he gathered, he had a massive hangover.

"What on earth was I drinking last night?" the raccoon asked himself. He tried to remember back to last night before he got drunk. Sly smiled as he thought back to the previous night…

(Flashback)

"Date Night", as it was unofficially named, was the second to last day before the main police force got a break for Christmas, of course, they could be called up, but they didn't have to show up at the station. Basically, everyone got a date and went to a movie or something.

Of course, the lovely Inspector Fox got about ten invites a day, all of which she turned down. Sly hadn't been around the force long, but he knew all to well why; All the guys viewed a night with her as a possibility to fulfill their sexual fantasies, not as an innocent date. He saw the way they looked at her, and it disgusted him. Of course, Sly would be lying to himself if he said similar thoughts had never entered his mind, but he kept his more 'wild' side under control around Carmelita.

But hell was it a challenge! Sure, she was the sexiest girl he'd ever seen, but she also had a fiery spirit and determination. Not to mention the fact that he had the great fortune of being her partner, meaning that he spent a lot of time around her.

Fortunately, Sly's ability to keep a cool head around Carmelita paid off in that she didn't hate him, like she did so many of the other officers. In fact, since she wasn't angry around him, she turned out to be a really sweet girl. Often times, the two would be having a chat and Sly would interject a flirty comment about her figure, and she would blush and giggle, which made Sly's heart melt. Just as before the Dr. M fiasco, he had a massive crush on her, but for now, he was content at just being in her company.

However, the unofficial Interpol tradition allowed Sly an opportunity to get a bit closer to the attractive vixen. And that was an opportunity he wasn't about to pass up.

It was the day before the big night. Sly remembered with a silent chuckle the first sorry soul that asked Carmelita out…

(Flashback within Flashback)

Sly, now Constable Cooper, was sitting at his desk in the office he shared with Carmelita, milling over some paper work, when he heard footsteps outside his door. Sly smiled, knowing that the stunning vixen was about to come in.

However, the gentle thudding stopped just outside the door, and instead the raccoon heard voices. One was obviously Carmelita, and the other, Sly could only assume it was that dope, McBride.

"Jeez, that guy just doesn't know when to quit," Sly said to himself.

It was true. McBride was one step away from stalking Carmelita home at night. Once, he had shown up at her apartment in the middle of the night. He had picked her lock and 'invited' himself in. Unfortunately, Carmelita had just taken a shower and was in nothing but a towel. Of course, it wasn't long before Carmelita exited her bathroom, only to find McBride sitting on her bed. It wasn't half a second before Carmelita forcefully ejected the bastard via the window, which happened to be two stories up.

He landed in the dumpster.

Of course, that didn't keep the thick-headed jackass from trying.

Sly couldn't here what the two were saying, but he could hear that Carmelita's voice was getting steadily louder, until the point where she was shouting. Then, the voices stopped. Carmelita took a few steps towards the door, but stopped without warning. A brief moment of silence ensued.

Sly, being the curious fellow he is, had pressed his ear against the door, hoping to catch part of the conversation. What he heard, however, was Carmelita screaming a string of Spanish words he'd rather not know the meaning off. What followed was something between a high-pitched scream a ten year old girl gives off after being severely creeped-out, and a yelp of pain from someone being castrated via machine gun.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a seriously pissed off Carmelita entered the room.

Sly took a rapid step backwards, not wanting to incur whatever wrath Carmelita had just unleashed upon McBride. The vixen took a step, still muttering to herself in her native Spanish.

She walked passed her partner and sat down at her desk with a resigned sigh. Sly eyed her for a moment, before speaking.

"So, are you gonna tell me how badly you beat McBride, or am I gonna have to wait for the coroner's report?" the raccoon asked.

Carmelita turned to him, her mood at least somewhat lightened by his being there. "That asshole just asked me out on Thursday. Of course I said no, but when I started walking away, he pinched by butt!" she very nearly screamed. Sly grimaced at McBride's screw up.

"So, what did you do to him?"

"Trust me, Sly, you really don't want to know," Carmelita answered, smiling evilly. Since he had been her partner, she had called him by his first name, which made him happy.

"From the way you're smiling, I'd agree with you," he answered.

Carmelita sat down opposite to Sly and started a report. As she filled out the report, Sly found his eyes wandering from the work on his desk to the beautiful vixen seated just across from him.

He drank in Carmelita's luscious features, her lovely face, her beautiful eyes, and other parts of her that I have the decency not to mention. His eyes continued to scan over her, until Carmelita noticed.

She looked over at him, a curious look on his face. Sly snapped his head back to the paper work in front of him, a slight blush on his face. Fortunately for him, his grey fur kept anything from showing.

Carmelita smiled fondly at his bashfulness. Truth be told, she had a crush on him. However, she was far to embarrassed to admit it. She felt like a little girl who liked the school hottie. Even though Sly had lost his memory, or so she thought, he was still his same charming self. She was hoping that Sly would ask her out, so that she wouldn't wind up spending Thursday night sitting on her couch watching a movie.

Eventually, the two finished their reports and checked out.

(End of Flashback within Flashback)

(A/N: Just to clarify, now it's Thursday)

Sly and Carmelita had finished their lunch break, and were back at their desks. They were almost done, when the phone rang. Carmelita picked it up and put her ear to the receiver. She listened for about 3 seconds, before shouting back into the phone. "No you ass, I will not go out with you!" she yelled load enough to make Sly flinch.

Carmelita then proceeded to smash the phone back onto the receiver. "McBride?" Sly asked.

"No, this time it was King," she responded, her arms crossed before her ample chest.

"Him again? From all the times you've nailed him in the crotch, I'd think he'd give you a pretty wide berth," Sly said.

"Perhaps I should try my shock pistol next time…" Carmelita mused to herself, an evil grin on her face.

"Remind me to never get you angry," Sly said with a chuckle.

Carmelita laughed a little at his comment. Then, the small clock that Carmelita kept on their desk beeped. It was around 5:00 PM. (A/N: Time flies in the world of fanfiction, eh?)

"Well, I think that's enough for one day," Sly said, putting the finished report down on his desk.

Carmelita gave what seemed like a disappointed sigh. "Yeah, I guess," she said. Sly cocked his head to the side, curious as to what would cause Carmelita to seem so downhearted. Sly took notice.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Well, nobody asked me out for tonight," she answered, still looking at the floor.

"Nobody?" Sly said in shock. Carmelita chuckled half-heartedly and spoke,

"Scratch that; nobody I would consider going with," she said. Sly smiled at her humor, but his smile quickly died.

Sly thought for a moment. He didn't have a date either, and had been thinking about asking Carmelita all week. _Well, here goes nothing. _

"Well, would you _consider _going with me?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face. Carmelita turned to look at the raccoon, a very surprised look on her face.

Sly's confident demeanor crumbled at the surprise on her face. "I mean- if you don't want to, that's okay. I don't want to pressure you or anything," he said, putting a hand behind his head.

Carmelita shook of the shock and answered, "Are you joking? Of course I'll go with you," Carmelita shocked Sly, and herself for that matter, with her emphatic response, but Sly's shock dissolved and the cocky grin crept onto his face again.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" he said.

"What do you think, Ringtail?" she said jokingly.

"Um, this is a little embarrassing, but we take your car? Mine's a piece of trash," Sly said.

Carmelita knew this well. "Sure, Sly," she said as she got up. Sly hesitated for a second, and watched as Carmelita walked over to the door, entranced by the swaying of her hips. Carmelita grabbed the doorknob and looked back to find Sly was not behind her. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation or something?" she asked sarcastically.

Sly got up and walked over to where she was standing. He slid his hand in hers, causing Carmelita to blush prettily. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's" she replied.

The two made their way down to the garage level, and over to Carmelita's BMW. Sly opened the door for her. "What a gentleman," she said in a teasing tone.

"I try," Sly replied. He scurried over to the other side and let himself in.

Carmelita started the car, and sped down the streets of Paris, Sly Cooper beside her.

Carmelita pulled up in front of a bar that had a sign that read 'Pot O' Gold'. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's an Irish bar that I like. My uncle owns the place, so I normally get discounts. The drinks are also pretty good," Carmelita replied.

"I didn't know you had an uncle," Sly said.

"Well, he's not my _real _uncle; he's a good friend of my dad's, but he treats my like a daughter," Carmelita answered.

Carmelita pulled into a spot and parked and turned of the BMW. Sly got out and walked over to the other side of the car to open the door for Carmelita, but she was already out.

"And I thought chivalry was dead," Carmelita teased. She got out of the car and closed the door.

"May I have the honor of escorting the lady?" Sly asked in a mock-formal tone, offering his arm.

"You may," Carmelita replied, giggling. She took his arm and the two walked into the bar.

Joe Lupus, a tall, strongly built, wolf in his mid forties, was polishing one of the mugs when a familiar fox, and a not-as-familiar but still known raccoon walk through the door, arm in arm. As they walked up, Joe smiled. _Looks like Carmelita finally got herself a date. Better make sure this guy's a good one. _"Hey Carm. Looks like my favorite niece isn't single anymore," he said in a good-humored tone.

Carmelita blushed, "C'mon Joe, this is our first date," she said.

Sly smiled at her saying they were dating, even if it was only the first. Joe turned his attention to Sly. "So, what's your name, son? Or should I say, soon to be son-in-law?"

"Joe, stop it," she said playfully.

"I'm Sly Cooper," he said, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sly. Take good care of Carmelita now. She needs some company," Joe replied.

"That, I'll be happy to provide," Sly said in a suave voice. Joe laughed and turned to Carmelita.

"Looks like you picked up a charmer," he said.

"Yeah, has a habit of doing that," she said.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" Joe asked.

"I'd like a soda, please," Carmelita said.

"May I have a beer, Budweiser if you have it," Sly requested.

"Comin' up," Joe said. In a moment, the two were enjoying their drinks. Carmelita, despite her fiery demeanor, was a total lightweight, and she knew it. One beer would put her under the table. Sly was more tolerant, but still didn't know his own limits.

He downed four cans before Carmelita started to get worried. "Sly, maybe you should let up. That's four beers and counting," Carmelita said.

"Jus' one more, then I'm done," he said. He downed the next can in a single go. "That was good," he said, panting slightly.

"Okay, that's definitely enough. We don't need you passing out," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, tha's plenty," Sly said. His speech had become a little slurred, but he wasn't totally drunk, yet. Joe came back after a moment to check on the two, a smile on his face.

"So, enjoy your drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah. Though, I think Sly enjoyed his a little too much," Carmelita answered.

Joe looked at him a little strangely. "I hope he doesn't plan on driving," he said, concern in his voice.

"Oh no, it's my BMW. Nobody but me drives that," she said proudly.

"Okay then. You take care now," he said.

"What do we owe you?" Carmelita asked.

"It's on the house," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Carmelita turned to Sly, who was currently trying to regain his balance while standing. He stumbled a bit, but Carmelita caught him. She helped him out to the car, and then got in herself. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

_**And then she drove downtown to a strobe-lit space  
Where all the guys wore chains and the thumping bass  
Was so intense I could barely feel my face  
Then I think I asked her back to my place  
**_

"So, wha' do you wanna do now?" Sly asked.

"Well, you seem kinda tipsy, so maybe we could just go to a movie, or get dinner or something simple like that," she said, making sure to keep an eye on the road. "

I'm okay. I'd like to go dancin'," Sly said.

"Well, if you're sure," Carmelita answered.

"I know a place close to here,"

"Sounds great," Sly said.

Carmelita pulled the BMW up to a nightclub a few minutes later. Sly managed to get out on his own, albeit with some difficulty. Carmelita took notice, and made a mental note not to stay too long, or else Sly could get into trouble. This could be a rough place, especially for someone who wasn't entirely sober.

As they entered the nightclub, they were hit with a tsunami of guitar, base and singing all at once. Strobe lights provided blasts of light, and dozens of dancing animals moving close together. It was tough for Carmelita to keep track of Sly, but she managed. They eventually found a clearing in the sea of furs, and were actually able to enjoy the music.

The DJ put a slow song on, and most of the furs started dancing. Carmelita thought this was a good opportunity to enjoy her date.

"Hey Sly, wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure, babe," he answered. Carmelita wrapped her arms around Sly's muscular shoulders as he put his hands on her trim waist. The two slow danced for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Carmelita moved closer to Sly and leaned into his chest. She relished in the comforting sensation of his gentle embrace. Joe was right, she did need company. Scratch that, she needed someone to love. Perhaps that someone was Sly. He was kind, smart, athletic, not to mention handsome. And what's more, he was attracted to her. The thought of it made her smile. Even now, she could tell, they would share more memories together than just those of tonight. They belonged together. Carmelita pulled Sly even closer, and enjoyed the rest of the dance.

Eventually, the song came to an end, and the two separated. Carmelita's hands lingered on Sly's for another moment, enjoying the feeling. "Hey Carmelita, wanna head back to my place?" he asked.

_**But that's all I recall  
And when I woke up in the hall  
I was alone and softly groaning  
And I lost my keys, and I lost my phone,**_

(End of Flashback)

Now, Sly's vision started to blur. He couldn't recall what happened after that moment. He wasn't even sure he asked her back to his place. _Damn it _he cursed himself _I totally blew my chances with Carmelita. _Sly sighed. He had woken up in the middle of the hall outside of his apartment. He'd lost his phone, which annoyed him, but it wasn't the end of the world. He was going to replace it soon anyway. He'd already terminated his plan, and was switching it to another phone, but it was still annoying.

It was the mistake he'd made with Carmelita that caused him internal torment. He'd had the perfect chance to get closer to her, and he went and got drunk. What would she think of him now? Some prick not worth a second glance, no doubt. Then, a sickening thought struck him.

**_  
And I wondered what I did or said  
That I might soon regret  
It was the night I can't remember  
With the girl I can't forget  
_**

What if he'd done something to Carmelita? What if he'd gotten angry and couldn't control himself. What if he'd hit her… or worse. He jumped up from his chair and raced to the phone. He had to make sure Carmelita was alright.

He dialed Carmelita's house number. He waited anxiously as the phone rang. Sly held his breath. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Carmelita had gotten hurt because of him.

The phone rang again. "Please be okay," Sly said to himself.

"Hello?" a spicy Latino voice said through the phone.

Sly breathed a huge sigh of relief at know that Carmelita was okay. He was about to speak, when his voice caught in his throat. What would he say? How would he explain himself?

"Hello?" the sultry voice asked again.

_C'mon Sly, just say something!_ His mind screamed.

"If someone's there, say something," Carmelita said. Sly spoke into the phone.

"Carm, it's me, Sly. I'm sorry about last night. I was calling to make sure you were okay. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything,"

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry, Cooper," Carmelita said, her tone icy. Sly's heart sunk in his chest. Last night must've been bad.

"Carm, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut up!" she shouted into the phone, her voice starting to crack with tears. "You screwed up! Don't tell me you don't remember," she said.

"Actually, I don't remember. And that's why I'm calling. I'm so sorry for whatever happened. I was drunk, and I wasn't myself," Sly said, in a voice that echoed his sadness. Carmelita didn't yell back at him. She didn't know that he had no memory of last night, that he wasn't the real Sly Cooper that she knew… and loved.

Carmelita blushed to herself at her mental sentence. But, it felt good to say it. Yes, she loved Sly Cooper. Everything about him, from his cocky smile to his kind heart. And yet, it came with a pang of pain. Their first date had been a catastrophe, and that couldn't be replaced. It hurt her deeply. But before she could become too engulfed in her own sadness, Sly spoke again.

"I called because I wanted to make sure you were okay. If I'd done something to you, I couldn't live with myself. I _had _to call. And I'm sorry. If you never want to see me again, I'll understand. Just knowing you're okay is enough for me. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Sly hung up. He couldn't bare it anymore. He'd hurt her, and in turn hurt himself. He buried his head in his hands and cried.

On the other end of the line, Carmelita was amazed. At first, she was so angry at Sly, but after that, she just couldn't stay mad at him. He was right, he wasn't himself. That wasn't the real Sly. The real Sly deserved another chance.

_**  
Well, I was reeling, watching the ceiling spin  
The next evening when my friends walked in  
And when I asked them if they knew where I'd been  
They didn't speak at first; they only grinned  
**_

Sly cried his eyes out. He'd had the perfect chance, matched only in perfection by its downfall. There couldn't be a worse way to spend the night than having your date get drunk and screw up everything. And what's worse, it was Carmelita. The Carmelita he loved. The Carmelita he wanted to be with and now would never have the chance.

Sly's pity-party was broken by the sound of a doorbell. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was his good friends, Murray, Bentley, and his girlfriend Penelope. "Oh, hey guys," he said.

"Hey Sly, you okay?" Murray asked.

"Long story short, I went on a date with Carmelita, got drunk, and screwed the whole night up," he said.

"Oh, we heard about that," Bentley said. Sly looked at surprise in his friend.

"You do? What happened?" he asked.

All three chuckled, and Sly knew it wasn't good.

_**You see, I'm not the type to get in fights  
But that might not have been the case last night  
Because they heard that I had a word or two  
With the man who asked, "Is she with you?"  
**_

Bentley took the liberty of explaining. "Well, to sum it up, this guy, who was definitely drunk, asked Carmelita if she wanted to 'get it on' at his place. That didn't sit too well with Carmelita or you. Before Carmelita could scream at him, you had jumped up and started hitting him. Well, a big fight broke out, and both you and the other drunk ended up knocked out, from the punches or the alcohol I can't tell. Nevertheless, Carmelita had to scrape you off the ground and out of the club."

_**  
And if I took it the wrong way  
I guess that's not for me to say  
Though it seems I may have slipped up  
When I offered him some grooming tips  
**_

(Still Bentley) "As you were walking out, you shouted something about his mother, PVC piping and a rope. Well, that guy attacked you. You got in yet another fight, drawing quite a crowd. You both ended up having to be carried away by the cops. In your case, it was Inspector Fox," Sly sighed and shook his head. He'd screwed up big time, and now Carmelita hated his guts. Could things get any worse?

_**But at least that helps explain  
The cuts and bruises on my head  
From the night I can't remember  
With the girl I can't forget  
**_

_**And it's all coming back now  
Don't know how to react now  
Guess I'll let it go  
I'm not so sure I want to know  
**_

_**  
Well, I was back at work at 9:15  
When a message popped up on my screen  
It said, "Pick me up at 8:45  
And we can give it one more try"  
**_

Sly slammed the door as he entered the office that he and Carmelita shared, for now. She wasn't their. This didn't surprise Sly. After the crap he put her through, he wouldn't blame her if she knocked his teeth out. Oh well, he didn't have time to wallow in sorrow.

He opened up his newly acquired tablet. He noticed a new message in his inbox. He didn't have any pressing issues at the moment, so he opened it. His chocolate eyes widened in happiness at what he read.

_Dear Sly,_

_After our chat over the phone, I realized something; you were right. You weren't yourself. You were drunk, and didn't have any control over yourself. Hell, I'd have been the same way. I think you deserve a second chance. Besides I love you. Meet me outside the office once you check out, and we'll give it one more try_

_Love,_

_Carmelita_

Sly walked out of the office, a confident smile on his face. He was getting his second chance with Carmelita. And he was _not _going to mess this up.

He descended the stairs and walked out of the building, to find Carmelita leaning against her BMW, a smile on her face. Sly walked over to where the buxom vixen was standing. "So, lovely lady, ready for first date, take two?" he asked.

"Yes, and no getting drunk this time," she said, putting a finger on his chest.

"Me, drunk? What on earth gave you that idea?" he said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Carmelita laughed. "C'mon, lets go," the two drove off.

That night was perfect. Sly and Carmelita went to dinner in a casual restaurant. Sly didn't touch a drop of alcohol. After dinner, the two ordered a slice of chocolate cake, which they shared.

After dinner, they went to a movie. The two took seats in the back row. Once the movie began, Sly slipped his hand into Carmelita's and held it protectively. She smiled back at him. Suddenly, she grabbed his collar and hauled him into a long, passionate kiss. Within seconds, the two were going at it fiercely. Sly let his tongue slip pass his teeth into Carmelita's mouth. She let out a moan of pleasure at the relaxing sensation. Sly pulled Carmelita closer to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They would probably have taken it further, but they were in a public setting. That would have to wait.

Once the movie was over, the two walked out of the theatre, Sly's arm around Carmelita's shoulders. Once they got to the car, Sly turned to her. "So, your place our mine?" he asked, that same cocky grin on his face.

"Well now, last time you invited me back to your place, and you were drunk. Let's switch. We'll go to my apartment," She said. The two drove off in Carmelita's BMW, the whole night ahead of them.

That night, at Carmelita's apartment, both Sly and Carmelita cried out in ecstasy as they entered into a new level of passion with their newfound lover. Even now, Sly still couldn't believe it; he'd totally screwed up last night, and here he was, not more than a day later, making love to Carmelita, the vixen of is dreams. It was more than he'd ever hoped for.

Carmelita was thinking much along the same lines. Truth be told, she'd never actually been with a guy like this before. (Of course, Sly was a virgin, too) _So this is what it feels like, to love somebody, and to have him love you._ Carmelita thought. However, she didn't have much longer to think. Pleasure overtook her senses as she reached her climax.

She practically screamed in ecstasy as a new feeling engulfed her. All she could think about was Sly, and how much she loved him. She squeezed Sly tighter to her. She loved the sensation of his muscular body pressed against her.

Sly loved it, too. He kept his arms around back, planting soft kiss on her neck. Carmelita moaned happily at the sensation. She brought up her hand, cupped Sly's head and pulled him into a kiss that lasted until they both ran out of breath.

Finally, Sly and Carmelita separated and the thrilling sensation of their lovemaking was brought to a close. Both were panting and coated in sweat. Of course, that didn't deter Carmelita from cuddling up in Sly's arms, still lying on top of him. Sly kept his arms wrapped around Carmelita's svelte form. Carmelita nuzzled his neck, which Sly enjoyed greatly. "I love you," Carmelita said sweetly. "I love you, too," Sly said. He planted another kiss on her lips. Carmelita leaned further into Sly's well-toned chest, feeling safe and secure in his warm embrace. She put his hands on his chest and started to fall asleep, as did Sly.

Just before they fell asleep, holding each other, Sly spoke. "Y'know, the guys at the station aren't gonna be too happy with this. They'll turn me inside out the moment they find out about tonight," Sly said.

Carmelita raised her head up to look directly at the raccoon. She smiled and spoke. "Don't worry Sly. I'll keep them in line," Carmelita said, "after all; I've managed to tame the great Sly Cooper."

"What can I say, you're one captivating lady," Sly said. Carmelita giggled at the compliment and leaned her head back into its comfortable position on Sly's chest.

And so, the two fell asleep, holding one another close.

_**And now that I'm with her  
The whole thing seems a bit absurd  
Though she never fails to tell the tale  
Of the time she had to post my bail**_

When Sly woke up, he didn't remember right away where he was. All he remembered was falling asleep, feeling really, _really_, good. When he looked down, his eyes almost jumped out of his head when he saw Carmelita, not wearing anything, lying on top of him. She had a happy look on her face. Then, Sly remembered the events of last night. He smiled and closed his eyes again, and fell asleep again.

(A few hours later)

When Carmelita awoke and looked over at the clock on her nightstand, it read 9:00 AM. She then looked down and smiled at the raccoon she was lying on. She licked his muzzle, and Sly started to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at Carmelita. "Well, this is comfy," Sly said, grinning.

"I'm not complaining," Carmelita replied, smiling back. The two were still completely exhausted from last night, so instead of going at it again, they just held each other. It was nice, or rather, it was wonderful, but it wasn't something you make a day out of. Eventually, the two got out of bed.

Carmelita said on the side of the bed, and Sly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He spoke softly into her ear. "Carmelita, this might be a stupid question, but I still have to ask it: Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Carmelita turned around so she was facing him, sitting more or less on his lap.

She smiled and kissed Sly. "Of course, Sly," she said.

"Well, that's a relief. So, do you want to go out for lunch or something?" he asked.

"Sounds lovely," she answered.

"Okay, I just have to go back to my apartment and change clothes," Sly said. He was about to get up and get dressed, when Carmelita grabbed his arm.

"How bout this: you get your stuff, and bring it here," she said.

"Share an apartment? I was hoping you were gonna suggest that. Sounds great," Sly said.

(One year later)

Sly woke up with something very special in mind. It was the first anniversary of his and Carmelita's relationship, and he had thought of the perfect gift. He glanced over at the closet. Inside, in a well-hidden spot was a small black box, and inside that, an engagement ring. Sly grinned today was the day.

He looked down at the vixen in his arms, much in the same way she was a year ago, only this time, they had their clothes on, or at least their underwear. Sly knew they had a big day ahead of them, and they needed to get going. He kissed her on the nose and shook her gently. "C'mon Carmelita, time to get up," he said.

"Okay Sly," she said slowly.

"Don't forget, today's our anniversary," Carmelita sat up and stretched her arms. Sly tickled her exposed sides, which caused her to giggle.

"Sly, stop it," she managed to get out between laughs.

"Okay," Sly let up and the two finally got up and got dressed.

After spending the day together, the two enjoyed a hearty dinner, and then went to a movie (This time they actually _watched _the movie). They thoroughly enjoyed them both. Afterwards, Sly suggested they go up the Eifel Tower. He wanted to propose to her in style. Carmelita thought it was a great idea, and the two started walking.

Sly was waiting for the perfect opportunity. The two walked up to the highest level. He looked around. There were a few other furs; in fact, three other couples. They were standing in their respective pairs. Carmelita walked over to the railing and leaned her arms on it. "It really is beautiful," she said. Sly walked over and stood next to her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah, but it can't compare with you," Sly said. Carmelita turned to him. "You're sweet," she said.

_C'mon, just DO it already! _Sly screamed at himself mentally.

He did.

He dropped down on one knee and pulled out the box. He opened it and held the ring up to her. "Carmelita Montoya Fox, will you do the honor of being my wife?" he asked. Carmelita started crying, but they were tears of joy. She picked up the ring and put it on her left ring finger. She then knelt down, took Sly's hands in her own, and stood up.

She pulled him into a short, but loving kiss, and then whispered into his ear. "Of course Sly," she said in a very emotional voice.

By now, the other people standing around had caught on. They didn't know who Sly and Carmelita were, but they were still happy for them. They started clapping for the new couple.

Sly and Carmelita didn't take much notice. They were too involved with one another. Then, something crossed Sly's mind. He leaned his muzzle over to Carmelita's ear, and whispered into it. "Y'know, I never thanked you for that second chance at dating you a year ago. So now, thank you,"

"Kiss me, and I'll forgive you," she said slyly.

Sly didn't need to be told twice. He kissed his lady love passionately, and thought about the happy future they would share, together.

_**And for giving me a second chance  
I'm forever in her debt  
Since the night I can't remember  
She's the girl  
I will never forget**_

Le fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well, folks, there you have it. That was a lot longer than I expected, and a lot more fluffy. I have an idea for a long Sly/Carmelita fic, but I don't know if I can write Sly Cooper fanfiction well, so reviews on this are greatly appreciated. Sorry about the uneven spacing of story between lyrics, but I couldn't find a better way to do it.

Simba out)


End file.
